Suicide
by CrystalOcean7
Summary: Kisame x Itachi depressing fluff. Takes place in our world.


Itachi was depressed of late.

It was mid-December, and drawing closer to Christmas with each passing day. The ground was flooded with snow deep enough to swim through. The winters air revealed your breath in mist that entertained the young minds. And every bloody block you turned to had a fat man dressed in a red suit ringing a bell to ask for money.

Itachi always got depressed around this time a year.

His mind flooded with happy childhood memories of opening Christmas gifts and a time when his father had not yet let his job consume his being. Now all of this seemed like a fairy tale you'd read in a child's story that always had a happy ending.

Itachi knew there was no such thing as a happy ending in the real world. Maybe that is why fairy tales are placed in the fiction section.

Kisame walked beside the crimson eyes. He talked about something, although Itachi had not been listening, and his boyfriend's mouth moved as though to speak, but now words came out.

Itachi knew his ears betrayed him as they spun their web of lies that whispered to him no sound came from his lover's mouth.

"I wish I knew what to get you for Christmas."

Kisame's words finally hit Itachi's ears like a wave of water crashing against the sandy earth. And just like the tide, the water of hearing left again. This time Itachi knew it was caused by lack of movement in his boyfriend's lips.

"I have you." Itachi replied in a shrug.

Kisame smiled. He lent down to plant a loving kiss on Itachi's lips. It was a reassuring, comforting kiss.

"I don't know if that's the best gift Angel." His boyfriend said in a smile, scratching the back of his head.

"Hm." Itachi replied. He looked away into the distance, searching for the words his mind refused to connect together into a sentence. Two words finally came to him in a half smile.

"I'm sorry."

Kisame sat in his high school class room.

His studies interested him little, his mind constantly wondered back to his boyfriend's words. Those two simple words. They seemed to hold no meaning, but Kisame knew Itachi and the way he thought.

His angel of death was most likely referring to committing suicide.

Luckily Kisame could keep a close eye on his boyfriend this class period. They both shared first period History, and he had a pleasant view of his angel from his three seats behind Itachi.

Itachi felt Kisame's eyes on him the entire class period.

The clock he wore on his wrist beat unbearably slow. It's ticking echoed in his head, reminding him how life was ticking away. Every second that pasted seemed like a eternity, forever lost as the hand of the clock unfairly struck down another second.

When the bell finally signaled for all the students to go to their next period, Itachi was the only one who stayed. All but him and his boyfriend.

Kisame escorted Itachi to his next class.

They shared first hour, but second hour was a different matter. Kisame hovered in the doorway to make sure his boyfriend had found his seat. Itachi seemed reluctant to enter the classroom.

"I'm not a child." Itachi protested in a soft whisper.

"What is wrong with me walking my boyfriend to his class?" Kisame replied his question defensively.

They both knew it was a lie.

Itachi suddenly blushed. He looked away from Kisame, whispering something to soft for him to hear.

All at once, Itachi grabbed his boyfriend's neck collar as so they met eye to eye and forced him into a lustful kiss.

Kisame was surprised. He was unused to Itachi being dominate and it caught him off guard. After the kiss registered in his mind, he knew something was wrong. The kiss was too forced on Itachi's behalf.

When Itachi broke the kiss, he turned to his entered his classroom in silence.

Guilt was written on his face.

Kisame felt something was terribly wrong.

He had seen Itachi to his class and was currently seated in his own. But no matter how hard he tried to shake the felling, he knew something was wrong.

The feeling buzzed around him like an annoying fly.

He finally snapped, reaching for his light blue cell phone in his pocket.

Kisame's plan was to text Itachi. He would wait a few minutes for a reply, worry constantly bothering him. Then his phone would vibrate with the response. Itachi would write him back, scolding him that everything was okay and he shouldn't worry. Everything would be okay.

But life never works out like we want it to.

Instead, Kisame reached in his pocket for his phone, but found a folded note in its place. His heart filled with horror as he slowly unfolded the pink neatly creased sheet.

It read:

"Dear Love.

If your reading this, then it is too late.

There is so much I wanted to tell you, but the words could not seem to form and I was reduced to writing my true feelings on paper.

I want you to understand it is not your fault in any manner. Nothing could have been done to prevent this. If it is any condolences, you were my reason to live. You fought the pain from my heart and helped me forget my sorrow. But the pain became to strong.

Please tell Sasuke I'm sorry not being the older brother he needed.

-Your dearly departed, Itachi Uchiha."

Kisame ran from the school to his home where he and his boyfriend lived together.

The words of those around seemed a like fuzzy static. The world around seemed like a blur of unclear objects. His mind was blank and his body moved for him.

He didn't want to think.

The thought of what if it was to late... The idea of losing his angel of death forever... it gave him inner strength to pump his legs faster as he ran.

He reached their shared home before he knew it. He stood in the doorway, panting, tears racing down his face. He didn't even remember when he started crying.

That wasn't important.

Kisame ran through the house, calling his lover's name. He searched the downstairs... finding no recent trace of Itachi. He ran up the stairs to the second floor. Something guided him there, until he stood in front of the bathroom door. He tried to open the door, but the doorknob had been locked from the inside.

Bingo!

Kisame shakily pulled the bathroom key from its hiding spot nearby in a fake plant pot.

He desperately tried to shove the key into the lock, finding it hard to do with his hands shaking widely. When he had finally succeeded in his task, he burst through the door with full fource.

Awaiting him was a blood filled horror of a sight.

Earlier

Itachi had forced Kisame into the kiss.

During which, he slipped his note of last goodbyes. Kisame didn't notice the note. Everything was going according to plan.

Itachi, for the first time in a long time, showed emotion on his face. If only for a moment did he reveal his inner guilt.

He wanted to say something after he'd broken apart from the kiss.

Itachi scolded himself. The note would tell Kisame everything. And saying something now would only alert his boyfriend of his plan.

Itachi moved into his classroom to hide. He waited until Kisame had left to sprint out the door and sneak outside of the school.

He walked slowly home.

No rush, right?

Later

Itachi sat in the bathtub. Both wrists cut, and blood flowing like a river of sweet release.

He heard the front door slam open. Several seconds later, he listened to Kisame call his name repeatedly as he searched for him.

His world was becoming blurry and Kisame's voice became nothing more then unreadable slurs.

"Your to late." Itachi whispered in a bitter smile.

His entire world went black.

Kisame held Itachi's body close to him.

He wept, unable to take the sudden lose and shock of losing his angel. His whole body shook violently as he held his boyfriend tightly.

"Please God." Kisame prayed for the first time.

"If your real... please. Please don't let it end like this. Save Itachi. I swear, I'll live and honest good life. Please. Take me instead. He didn't deserve this!"

Kisame felt lost at the lack of reply.

Of course, what had he been expecting? They're was no god.

But, as to if answer his prayers, Kisame suddenly noticed a pulse. He had been absolutely sure to have checked it earlier, only to find Itachi's heart had stopped.

But now his heart beat again.

Kisame was overjoyed. He raced for his phone in his pocket and immediately dialed for an ambulance.

The amount of time it took for the ambulance to arrive felt like forever, although his cell phone's clock told otherwise.

Itachi's pulse was small and fragile, threatening to break at any moment.

But it held on.

Itachi awoke to the sound of his slowly beating heart monitor.

It took a moment for his to realize he was in the hospital. His vision was blurred at first and his head felt woozy. The world finally stopped spinning a few seconds later.

Itachi saw beside him, sat Kisame.

He sat slumped over in his chair beside Itachi's bed, snoring softly.

Itachi moved to rest his head in Kisame's lap, waking him as he did. His boyfriend jumped wide awake in a startle.

"Itachi!" Kisame called. He sounded surprised.

"Hm." The emo replied.

"I was worried sick about you! Why would you try something like that!?"

Itachi stared of into the distance.

"Your not mad, are you?" He whimpered, sounding like a five year old who had been caught coloring in a novel with crayons.

Kisame's expression lightened.

"Of course I'm mad." He answered. "I could of lost you forever."

"Hm."

"The doctors say you were lucky cause you missed the veins. You lost a large amount of blood, but nothing more then that."

"I didn't miss the veins."

"I know that. God knows that. The doctors don't know that."

"God?"

"...I prayed when I thought I lost you. God answered my prayer. I am forever in his debt."

"..."

Their was moment of silence, then Kisame pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Itachi. It was wrapped in blue Christmas paper and a bow.

"An early gift from me." Kisame said in a shrug.

Itachi neatly unwrapped the gift. His face lit up like a child when he revealed his present.

It was a small, wooden doll made exactly in Kisame's likeness. It was craved with details of angels found in churches. Its painting brought it to life, giving it a realistic feeling.

"How did you-?"

"Sasori."

"..."

"I asked him to make this. I called him from the hospital and told him what happened. I requested he made a little version of me so you can carry it around as a reminder to live. Personally, I think he went a little overboard on the paint job, but it looks professional. He spent all last night working on it, and brought it here this morning."

"He shouldn't of. I didn't want to be a bothersome to anyone."

"No. Sasori seemed excited to help using art. I think I might of hurt Deidara's feelings though by going to Sasori for artwork instead of him. But honestly, exploding dolls is that last thing you need."

Itachi gave a laugh. It was small and weak, but the best he had laughed in a long time.

Kisame smiled.

Itachi felt at peace. It was rare feeling he had. Most the time he was depressed and hopeless. But now he felt like a part of him had been been placed where it belonged.

He thought about fairy tales, and how the prince always saves the princess in the end. He thought about how Kisame was his prince and had saved him from the fearsome Dragon of depression.

Whoever decided prince charming was in the fiction section was wrong.

Fairy tales do come true.


End file.
